


Remedy

by beautiful_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Wonkyun, changki, changki rise, sorry wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_light/pseuds/beautiful_light
Summary: Changkyun is confused. Should he hold on to a crumbling relationship or should he move on?





	1. Late night thoughts and kimbap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while waiting for the stuck mv to drop.Honestly, this was supposed to be a one shot but i think the story is a bit too long for me to finish this tonight... Also this has not been proof read... 
> 
> I love both wonkyun and changki ships, sooo if you guys prefer one pairing over the other, i might reconsider the ending.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever! Please be gentle with the comments 

This is wrong.

 

Those words keeps swimming inside his head for months now. Changkyun was currently sitting on the lumpy, old couch at their dorm; his head looking up at the ceiling, brows knit together as he struggles to reel in his thoughts. He hears quiet shuffling of feet headed towards him. He doesn't even need to look at the person approaching him to know who it is.

 

"Changkyun-ah, go to bed already. We've got an early schedule tomorrow"  
"kihyun- hyung, five more minutes and I'll sleep ok?" he turns his head to look at kihyun, noticing the stray hairs sticking up in all directions.  
"hmmmm, ok but just 5 minutes or I'll drag your ass to bed" kihyun threatens him. Pft! Like you could take me, you midget he thought to himself, but still he answered respectfully and promised to go and sleep soon. Kihyun seemed satisfied with his response and slowly trudged back to their shared room.

 

Changkyun let his head fall back on to the couch, his mind wandering again.  
Since when did it became Kihyun -hyung? The one who's always concerned about me, nagging me, feeding me, the one who was always by myside. Since when did it change?

 

He looks at the door adjacent to his room. He wonders when was the last time he spent the night on a bed that isn't his own, probaby 2-3 months now?

 

He sighs knowing all his questions will remain unanswered for the night, he gets up from the couch and heads to his own bed, hoping tomorrow everything will be sorted for him.

 

 

"Changkyun-ah, wake up. We've to get ready now"

 

Changkyun groans and turns his back on the voice, covering his head with a pillow, holding back a string of profanities attempting to leave his lips because his sleep has been effectively disturbed. He hears his bed creak, feels his mattress dip due to the added weight. He shifts closer to the wall, still refusing to acknowledge the intruder that crawled into his bed.

 

"Changkyun...." the voice singsongs his name, he sighs to face his unwelcomed guest. His eyes landing on pale skin, bleached blonde hair, black eyes and pink kissable lips.  
"Wonho- hyung, it's still too early" he complains, hugging his pillow close to his chest. Wonho brushes away some of the hair covering Changkyun's face, his hand settling on the younger's cheeks . A pang of guilt strikes through his chest, was he feeling guilty for disturbing the maknae's sleep? Or was he feeling guilty for something else?

 

"we have a recording today, remember?" he smiles at the younger, trying to push away his thoughts. Changkyun lets out an annoyed grunt before sitting up, he turns to the hyung lying comfortably in his bed. This is nostalgic, he thinks to himself, how many times have i seen this? How many times have i woken by his side?

 

"Changkyun -ah?" Wonho's voice brings him back from his thoughts. "you okay?"

 

"hyung, you woke me up and yet you're lying there on my bed and relaxing" he replies, he takes his pillow and lightly hits Wonho with it before he goes down his bunk and straight to the shower room.

When he finishes his shower, everyone was awake and munching on random snacks. He quickly heads back to his room and puts on a simple black shirt and denim ripped jeans, moving fast because he knows the food will be gone soon and he did not want to leave the house hungry.

As he turns towards the door he's blocked by a certain nosey hyung whose height is almost the same as his (Changkyun insists he's still a bit taller), he steps back a bit startled but Kihyun just smiles brightly at him.

 

"Kihyun-hyung, ever heard of knocking?" he says, but there was no hint of irritation in his voice. Kihyun cocks his head to the side "it's my room as well, i dont see the need to knock" he says as he enters their room and sits on his bed "besides" he continues " do you really wanna be snappy at the one person who saved you some food?" kihyun lifts up a plate of kimbap to him, Changkyun attempts to reach for one but kihyun quickly retracts the plate.

He tuts at the younger "i was going to be nice to you and give this for free, but now I've changed my mind"

 

"hyuuuuung!!!" Changkyun pouts hoping he can win over his hyung through sheer cuteness and adorkability but Kihyun just laughs at him, still refusing to hand over the plate of kimbap goodness to him (which, honestly was just 3 pieces of kimbap, but with 7 grown ass men in the dorm, it's a miracle Kihyun got those 3 pieces)

 

" that's not gonna work on me Changkyunnie" the maknae scrunches his nose in disapproval of the nickname, "i want something in return" kihyun states.

 

Changkyun stares at him intently, weighing his options. It could be a week's worth of chores or going out to the market to buy food or worse he could be kihyun's errand boy for who-know-how long? But his stomach growls, stopping all his over analyzing in its tracks.

 

"fine hyung, what do you want?" he extends his hands anticipating the plate of food to quell his hunger. Kihyun gently hands the plate over, and he looks down at the floor before finally speakeing.

 

"Go on a date with me?" he asks shyly, and Changkyun chokes on his spit.


	2. It ends tonight

"Go on a date with me?" he asks shyly, and Changkyun chokes on his spit.

 

“Hyung, I…” changkyun begins, rubbing his nape and looking at the floor while trying to come up with a response. His thoughts are racing a million miles an hour, should I say yes? But that would be wrong. Wait.  Does me thinking i should say yes mean i want to say yes? But Wonho is- “ahem” Kihyun clears his throat and says “ not like a romantic date or anything.  More like a friendly date? You've been cooped up here in the dorm for 3 months now, it might do you good to get out, breathe in some fresh air”

 

Changkyun smiles at his hyung, always looking out for him, noticing all the little things someone else should notice. “you'll treat me to lunch and dinner?” he asks kihyun, flurtering his eyelids trying to look en  
dearing. Kihyun laughs at the maknae’s actions , he stands and ruffles the younger’s hair “of course, it's a date after all” he smirks and exits the room.

 

Changkyun stuffs a kimbap in his mouth while contemplating things. It's been months since I've gone out on a date. Since when did we stop going out? Since when did he stop asking about me? Since when did he stop looking at me? Changkyun sighs, he knows he has to talk to him soon, but he doesn't want to.  He knows,  deep down that it wont end well, he knows that when they talk it'll all be over, and he's not ready. He'll never be ready.

 

They soon leave the dorm, heading to a remote set to film their music video. The day was tiring but fun, they had to run back and forth through the smoke filled alley, they had to eat some blue flowers and by the time the sun had set, they only had one more scene to film. As they walked towards the greenhouse, the director said “ guys the last scene is simple,just sit together in a circle and jooheon will perform a ritual for the blue potion. Sit with whoever you're most comfortable with and just go with the flow of the music, ok?” they all nod and soon they reach the set.

 

Changkyun stayed back and waited until everyone was seated, Kihyun called him over to sit with him but all the while his gaze was fixed on someone else. Someone who didn't call him, someone who was animatedly talking to a gorgeous specimen of a human being named Hyungwon. Changkyun was so out of it,  he was startled when the director yelled action. He stared at the candles in the middle, wondering what he was doing at the moment,  but then he felt a hand grab his neck and the next thing he knows his face is drawing closer to Kihyun’s until their foreheads touch.  He closed his eyes and smiled, Kihyun always seems to pull him out from his thoughts, it felt nice.

 

…………………

 

“what was that about?”

Changkyun was cornered against the kitchen sink, Wonho’s arms pinning him in place.  Changkyun looks at Wonho, his face clueless as to why he's suddenly being questioned. “what was what about, hyung?” he asks, it has been months since they've been this close to each other.

 

“you and Kihyun” Wonho stated pointedly, but when Changkyun still has that puzzled look, he adds “during the filming at the greenhouse,  you two looked like you wanted to make out”

 

“that's not it hyung, i didn't even know what happened” he explains “ besides, he called out to me to sit with him, while you…” he stops abruptly, biting his lips, this will definitely lead into a bigger fight.

“while I what?!” Wonho half shouts and half growls, he stares at the younger intently, “while you dote on Hyungwon-hyung” changkyun whispers, he shuts his eyes shut, anticipating the barrage of shouts about to come his way, but what comes next is silence.

 

Slowly, he lifts his eyes looking at his lover's face. The look of guilt, hurt and something akin to anger etched on Wonho’s face; and that's all he needs to realize it was long over between them. When the one Wonho reached out and called for wasn't him, when the one Wonho's eyes followed wasn't him. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He pushes away the hands pinning him against the sink, those very same hands that held his own, the same ones who caressed his face earlier that morning.

 

Wonho tries to reach for Changkyun, but he couldn't.  How could he hold on to the younger when it's clear that he's fallen out of love with Changkyun?  And so, he just stands there in the middle of the kitchen, tears falling freely, knowing he'd just lost an important person.


	3. The price of kimbap

Changkyun laid in his bed, tears falling down the sides of his face, he muffles a sob, minding the sleeping roommates. It was a good thing they were all asleep when he entered the room.

 

We're over.

Never again will he feel those strong arms envelop his body. Never again will he feel those lips against his own. But what pains him the most is that he knows he'll never see Wonho smile at him like he's the most important person in the world.

 

He thought back to all the times Wonho stopped asking about him, the times he stopped asking for dates, the times he stopped being near him.

 

He hears shuffling from the lower bunk bed across his, he holds his breath not wanting anyone to know he was crying, he squeezes his eyes shut and waits. He hears gentle footsteps on the floor, then much to his horror he hears his bed creak, and he feels another person's body warmth against his. “Kyun..” he hears his hyung’s voice, it's husky and obvious that he just woke up. Changkyun’s body tenses as he feels an arm wrap around his waist, “kihyun-hyung, what're you doing here?” he asks the older, Kihyun places his other arm underneath the maknaes head and brings him closer to his chest, “you were crying” he replies. Changkyun couldn't hold it back anymore and let himself cry in Kihyun’s chest, Kihyun rubs his back trying to comfort the younger. He hates seeing Changkyun like this, it breaks his heart knowing all he can do is hold him close; he pulls him closer, holds him tighter to make the younger feel safer. Changkyun falls asleep with his face stained with tears, Kihyun brushes away some hair that fell on the younger and plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

The next morning,  everyone slept in, having no schedule for the day. Wonho woke up and immediately went to changkyun’s room to check on him. He found the youngest fast asleep in Kihyun’s arms. He wanted to yank Kihyun out of the bed and ask him what the hell he's doing cuddling with his boyfriend,  but then he remembered yesterday and he couldn't move. He couldn't leave the room because Changkyun is STILL his boyfriend, they haven't broken up yet, so why was he in bed with Ki-fucking-hyun?

 

“Wonho?” changkyun calls out, sleepiness still in his voice. He looks to his side and finds Kihyun still fast asleep, Kihyun, not Wonho he thinks bitterly.  He sits up, and as soon as he does he locks eyes with Wonho. “you” he starts “ why are you? What are you?” then a sob escapes from him, he covers his mouth with his hand trying to control himself.

“changkyun” wonho calls out to him, hand reaching out for him, changkyun takes it immediately and slowly climbed down the bed.

 

They walk towards the veranda, hoping the little space can provide a bit of privacy. Wonho looks at Changkyun, i still love him, i do but… “Wonho-hyung, my hand” Changkyun says, his voice trembling a tiny bit while looking down. Their hands immediately separate, he looks past Wonho “look,  i knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I know but…” he didn't get to finish speaking as he feels Wonho wrap his arms around his waist pulling him in a hug,he's confused as to what was happening so he just lets his hands fall to his sides.

 

“I love you. I still love you so so much, Changkyunnie”

“but not the same as how you felt before” he interrupts “this hurts, Wonho-hyung, but holding onto us hurts even more. Especially when i see your gaze following someone else who isn't me”

He pulls away from the hug, and cups Wonho’s face, “i love you, i always will, i won't hold it against you if you fell out of love. Just, give me some time to…. You know?” he smiles bitterly. Wonho takes Changkyun’s left hand and plants soft kisses on his palm “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” he repeats while sobbing.

 

\------

 

A few weeks pass by, the air between Wonho and Changkyun still awkward but bearable. Changkyun dives right into writing raps everyday, putting his feelings into songs, he'll never release them but it helps him heal. And Wonho, he and Hyungwon have been hanging out a lot, working on dance choreographies.

 

\------

 

“soooo, about that date?” Kihyun says, him and Changkyun are currently in one of the small practice room, rehearsing a song for a special stage on a music show. Changkyun looks at him confused,  “remember?  When i gave you that kimbap?” Kihyun explains.

Changkyun lets out a giggle “you still remember that?” he replies

“of course! That kimbap was earned by promising hyunwoo-hyung that I'd do his chores for a whole week!” kihyun exclaims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the last chapter! Fin!!! I rushed the end, i know... But i wasn't inspired to write anymore. This was filled with angst and all,  but at the beginning i wanted it to be a fluff... Guess i cant write fluff.... Ugh... Anyways, thank you to all those who read my work. Hope i can write some more in the distant future 


End file.
